(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton harvesting and more particularly to field storage of harvested seed cotton in modules before transporting to a gin to be processed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before applicant made this invention, other workers in the field had developed module builders. These have become well-known to those harvesting cotton and are commercially available on the market.
Also it has been suggested by others that the harvested cotton be dumped from the cotton stripper or harvester into a basket mounted upon a trailer. From there it is transported to the module builder and dumped into the module builder. To date, the persons who have developed this equipment have always had the basket elevated and dumped by mechanisms mounted on the trailer carrying the basket. To Applicant's knowledge, there has been difficulties with a system of this nature because of the light weight of the trailer and the height of the module builder. When the basket, full of cotton, is elevated to a sufficient height to be dumped into the module builder, the support for the basket is not sufficiently stable for safe, efficient operation. Sometimes the trailers have overturned.